


Recorded Beginnings

by kaliebee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliebee/pseuds/kaliebee
Summary: Setting: Busy street in Quantico, Virginia.Camera pans to a beautiful woman. She looks down at her phone, tongue sticking out just the slightest.Camera moves closer until her face fills the screen, nose wrinkling as whatever she sees. Suddenly she looks up, eyes narrowing at the camera.“What are you doing?”A disembodied voice speaks from behind Camera. “Nothing, just getting some extra film of my favorite TV personality.” Camera zooms out until her entire body is in frame.The woman puckers her lips, blowing kisses at Camera. “Of course love, I’m everyone’s favorite!”Camera shakes slightly. “Of course, Y/N.”She smiles, tossing her hair over her shoulder dramatically before glancing out towards the street. “Shall we find my next victim?” She’s off, slipping through the throngs of people and leaving Camera to follow.





	Recorded Beginnings

_Camera follows her at a distance, shaking slightly. Y/N comes to an abrupt stop and Camera gets a good shot of her tangled hair before backing up._

_She turns to look at the camera, eyes bright. “I found him!” She points behind her._

_Camera zooms in on a man leaving a coffee shop a little ways down the street. He’s tall with shaggy brown hair reaching his shoulders, dressed in a button down and jacket, a messenger bag over his shoulder. He sips his coffee, brushing stray hairs behind his ear._

_“He’s cute, right?”_

_Camera pans back to Y/N, zooming out simultaneously. “Reminder that I’m not into that, love.”_

_Y/N rolls her eyes. “Doesn’t mean you can’t tell when a guy is attractive.”_

_Camera zooms in on a group of women crossing the street, following one who is sticking her tongue out at the camera. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.” Camera pans back to the man, who has begun walking down the street. “I’ll admit it, he’s hot. But you’re going to lose him if you don’t catch him like… now.”_

_Camera focuses on Y/N as her back stiffens. “Run.” She begins running, dodging pedestrians with grace. Camera shakes as it follows, bouncing up and down. The disembodied voice curses furiously under their breath before shouting, “Sorry, sorry!” after Camera goes full-screen on a disgruntled old man._

_After a moment Camera stops, zooming in on Y/N, who’s running her fingers through her hair. She turns towards Camera, eyebrows raised. “I look good?”_

_“Of course!”_

_She squares her shoulders, gripping her mic tightly. “Let’s do this.”_

_Camera follows her as she turns around and strolls over to the man, who just took a sip of his coffee. “Hi! I’m Y/N Y/L/N!”_

_The man chokes on his coffee, eyes widening as he looks at Y/N, then Camera, then Y/N. Camera moves so that both the man and Y/N are facing forward in the shot. She smiles as he tries to disguise it by clearing his throat. “Um, h- hello?”_

_She holds up the mic, tipping it towards him. “Mind if I ask you a question?”_

_He blinks, shifting uncomfortably. “Um… sure, okay. What’s your question?”_

_Y/N glances at the camera and smirks before looking back at the man. “What’s the weirdest place you’ve ever had sex?”_

_Camera zooms in on the man’s face. His eyes widen and his eyebrows shoot up, cheeks flushing. “I- what?”_

_Camera moves back, showing both her and him. She giggles, gleaming eyes looking up at him under long eyelashes. Camera shakes slightly as almost inaudible chuckles are heard. Y/N’s laughter teeters off as she says, “Hey, as long as you don’t say anything like a preschool or the Ferris Wheel, I think everyone out there can forgive you.”_

_The man almost drops his coffee, fumbling slightly to keep the lid from coming off. “Wh- what?” His voice cracks._

_Camera zooms in on Y/N’s face briefly, just long enough to catch her crooked grin and adoring eyes before going back to showing both of them. “Yeah, that was an awkward interview. But this is all about you! So, the strangest place you’ve ever had sex?”_

_The man fidgets, playing with the hair-tie around his wrist. “I- um- there was-” He curses under his breath, Camera just barely picking up the extremely colorful words. He averts his eyes from Camera as it zooms in on his mortified expression._

_Camera zooms out so both Y/N and the man are in frame. Y/N smiles, amusement clear in her eyes as he looks resolutely at the ground._

_She clears her throat, cocks her head. “How about a different question, maybe?”_

_The man grips his coffee tightly, a strangled, “Sure,” leaving his lips._

_Y/N chews her lip. Camera zooms in on the man, showing him clearly staring at her lips. His eyes flit towards Camera and quickly goes back to staring at his coffee._

_Camera zooms back out when Y/N’s shoulder moves upward and then she’s fully in the shot, perked up with a blinding smile. “Okay, how about your name?”_

_The man blinks, eyebrows furrowing. “Um, Spencer Reid.”_

_Y/N takes a step closer to him, Camera zooming in sync. “Well, Spencer Reid, would you like to go to dinner tonight?”_

_Spencer’s eyes widen. Camera begins to pan down shakily, following his coffee as it falls past his knees and splatters on his converse. “Sh- I- ow!” He toes off his shoes, toes scrunched up. Camera pans back up just in time to catch Y/N raising an eyebrow in a mixture of surprise and amusement._

_Slowly he looks up, cheeks as red as a rose. He clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Do- w-would you possibly still want t-to go to dinner?”_

_She giggles, sliding out her phone and unlocking it. “Put your number in and I’ll call you around five-ish?”_

_Camera focuses on his face, eyes widening in shock. A disembodied voice from behind Camera hisses, “Say yes so we can get back to our interviews.”_

_Y/N sticks her tongue out, eyes focused right above Camera. “Shut up, twit.”_

_“Are you saying yes or not?”_

_Y/N glances back at Spencer, who hands the phone back to her. His face is finally a little less red, eyes focused on Camera. “Yes.”_

_Y/N smiles sweetly, flitting forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Great! I’ll call you later then.” She walks out of frame._

_Camera stays on Spencer long enough to catch his look of complete disbelief before following Y/N, her bouncing hair taking up the screen as she strides down the street. She turns the corner and immediately spins around, eyes bright. “I’ve got a date tonight!”_

_“I know! I was there!” The person behind Camera crows, Camera shaking a little._

_“I don’t need your sarcasm, dick.” She sticks her tongue out and turns to keep walking down the street. She glances over her shoulder towards Camera, a smirk dancing across her lips as she teasingly says, “Remind me to play this at our wedding, yeah?”_

_~o~_

The recording ends, leaving Y/N’s face frozen on-screen. Messy hair, amused grin, wrinkled nose.

Spencer Reid blushes as Morgan punches his shoulder lightly, laughing out loud from the wedding party’s table. “Oh my god, that was amazing.”

“You were a mess, Spencer,” his mother says, amusement coating her words. It’s nice to hear her teasing him without a hint of her Alzheimer’s.

“She was beautiful and came out of nowhere!” Spencer groans, ignoring the laughter from the table.

“I am pretty gorgeous, aren’t I?” Y/N Reid smirks, sliding to the end of her seat and wrapping an arm around her new husband’s shoulder. “You were doomed from the beginning.”

Emily chuckles. “You can interrogate a hardened criminal but a hot woman dropped your IQ down to twenty?”

Y/N can’t help but smile as her husband puts his head in his hands. “It was four years ago, let it go!”

“Baby, we’re going to watch this every wedding anniversary.”

The laughter of everyone around the table drowns out the sound of his head hitting the table.


End file.
